


I Can't Decide if You're Waving Hello or Waving Goodbye

by Metanoiac



Series: Twitter Requests [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sticky, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metanoiac/pseuds/Metanoiac
Summary: Optimus Prime knew it was over the moment he'd started thinking of Starscream's screechy vocalizer as pleasant.He's madly in love.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream
Series: Twitter Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153214
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	I Can't Decide if You're Waving Hello or Waving Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roboapollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roboapollo/gifts).



> Title taken from Moonsea by Phildel. Though the song's actual meaning is different I can very much interpret it to fit the whole theme of this fic and the secret relationship & it is very good in general!!
> 
> I was requested to write Optimus and Starscream dating secretly, set in the G1 continuity.  
> Thank you for your request & I hope I did it justice! :)

As a Prime, Optimus’ priorities are simple.

_Duty first. Me second._

There comes a certain point where his principalities are challenged. Where his beliefs are conflicted between _duty_ and _self_ , where he’s got himself stuck in between a rock and a hard place, because--

He started _fragging the Decepticon’s second in command_.

Having a relationship with a Decepticon mid-war is bad enough, but actively pursuing one with _Starscream…_

Say what you want about Starscream, he knows his assets, and how to utilize them too. Optimus, poor, _innocent little Optimus_ didn’t stand a chance.

“I’ve always admired you,” Starscream said, tracing Optimus’ transformation seams with a featherlight touch. “What do you say we utilize our time together here, hmm?” 

_It’s not appropriate,_ Optimus’ processor tried to reason. _He’s an enemy commander! Worse yet, he’s Starscream!_

Then Starscream had done something with his digits and Optimus’ logic-circuits abandoned him in favor of a sheepish nod. 

Optimus Prime wasn’t a virgin, though faced with Starscream’s extensive expertise he could’ve very well been. Being “vanilla” had never felt like an insult until then. Optimus almost wished he’d explored more even though he had been comfortable in his sex life back then if only to save him from Starscream’s sneer and snide comments. The seeker had left him there, wide-eyed and fragged out of his mind, then winked and hinted at a repeat before he took to the skies.

A repeat that eventually came. 

And another. 

Soon their little escapades turned far from _casual_ and veered into dangerous territory. Starscream, Optimus realized, got off on that. While he was bombarded with feelings of guilt upon returning to the _Ark_ , Starscream shared no such regret. 

Loathe as he did to admit, Optimus couldn’t just break things off. No, he was attached, and if not to Starscream’s presence, then perhaps the pull of his valve, perverse as the thought was to him. 

Optimus Prime’s list of responsibilities grew.

_Duty first. Me second. Starscream…_

He rearranged that. Their whole affair was _against_ his diligent sense of duty as it stood.

_Starscream first. Duty second. Me third._

* * *

“You’re late,” Optimus remarks when the familiar thrumming of a jet’s engine fills his audials. Starscream transforms mid-air and lands in front of his lover with his usual grace, and each time, Optimus has to suppress the urge to applaud. 

Starscream dismissively waves his servo. “Have I _ever_ been punctual, Prime?” he asks, sauntering forward. Optimus drops down on a sawed-off pillar and presses his legs together. Starscream straddles his lap, resting a knee on either side of Optimus’ thighs. He’s pressing his helm against Optimus’ shoulder and the Prime carefully loops an arm around the seeker’s shoulders. “Missed me that much, did you?”

“We cannot stay out too long,” Optimus sighs. He’s tracing blunt digits over Starscream’s spinal struts, enjoying how the seeker’s engines respond to his touches with a contented purr. “I would like to make the most of our time together.” 

Starscream always chides him for being a “sentimental sap.” There’s none of that now. Optimus is familiar enough with Starscream’s behavioral patterns that he knows it isn’t due to his attentions, however tempting it is to believe that. “Something is bothering you.” 

“Oh, _tell me about it_ ,” Starscream groans. His wings flick in a gesture Optimus has come to recognize goes hand-in-hand with exasperation. He tentatively reaches out to stroke a digit along the underside, eliciting a shudder from the seeker. He repeats the action. “Megatron just doesn’t want to die. Or admit I’m better suited for _his_ throne.”

Optimus would offer him a throne. Even if he has no physical one, he’d offer him all he has. The revelation startles Optimus and fills him with a sense of guilt. No, he can’t offer Starscream any of that, save for these little moments they have together. 

And Primus help him, he’s never been good at flirting. “You fit well in my lap.” 

Starscream barks a laugh. Where other mechs find the sound grating, Optimus has grown to like the screechy sounds of his lover’s vocalizer. “Are you equating your lap to a throne?” 

“Ah, I-” 

“Such ego! But yes, I do look stunning here, don’t I?” Starscream preens. He lifts his helm from Optimus’ neck to smirk at him. Optimus greets his gaze with a smile of his own and reaches up to cup Starscream’s face. Starscream presses his cheek to Optimus’ servo. It’s too subtle to be an actual nuzzle but Optimus’ vents hitch regardless, his cheeks heating up.

_Cute. Endearing_. 

Words that should _not_ be used to describe the likes of Starscream. He tries to convince himself that _deadly_ and _traitorous_ are far more fitting but when Starscream meets his gaze with softened optics and upturned lips he realizes he’s fighting a losing battle. 

The seeker shutters his optics. “Would you believe me if I said I don’t want to ‘face today?” Starscream’s smirk fades. He presses his helm more insistently against Optimus’ servo with the intent of obscuring his expression. 

The Prime carefully considers his wording: if he says the wrong thing, Starscream would be gone sooner than he’d have the opportunity to apologize. “Then we won’t.” 

Optimus knows better than to ask _why not_. To openly voice his worries and concerns. Affection with Starscream is not unlike a field rigged with landmines: one wrong move and you’ve forfeited your life.

And he tries regardless, like the fool that he is. 

He carefully watches for Starscream’s reaction. In an effort to be as reassuring as possible without using his words, Optimus continues his touch to Starscream’s wing and soon moves to the other to give it the same kind of attention. Starscream purrs appreciatively.

“Don’t get any funny ideas,” Starscream pushes Optimus’ servo away. Optimus lets it drop back to his side as Starscream nuzzles at the crook of his neck. His next request, though voiced like a demand, comes out in a whisper. “Groom me.” 

Optimus’ servos lack the grace and claws of seekers. To his knowledge, Starscream has a trine to take care of these needs. Then again, he knows enough of Vosian courtship to know this is an act of intimacy often performed between lovers, separate from trines. His spark skips a beat and threatens to leap out of his chest.

_Which means…_

With a broad smile, Optimus sets to work obliging the seeker’s request. He runs his servos over smooth metal, delicate and precise in his touches. He allows Starscream to guide him where he’s clumsy and pays close attention to the spots that have the seeker vocalize his enjoyment, complete with a _cute_ flutter of wings. 

_He’s not just a quick frag._

Optimus almost feels a little guilty for wanting to reconsider their relationship earlier today. 

_Lovers. Starscream trusts him like a lover._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/a comment if you enjoyed! It helps me out.


End file.
